Most commercially available purification tools are not useful for complex biological systems. Thus, protein purification can be an unpredictable, multi-step process. Protein purification of multi-subunit complexes and membrane proteins is particularly challenging as currently available approaches are time-consuming and fail to consistently provide samples of high quality, high yield and high purity (HHH).